Złamane promienie
by Filigranka
Summary: Drobiazgi do legendarium Tolkiena. Może ich kiedyś będzie więcej (zostawiam sobie furtkę), ale póki co o progeniturze Feanora. I Elrondzie, który próbuje być Konradem Wallenrodem (a raczej Walterem Alfem).
1. Chapter 1

Wzięło mnie na Tolkiena.

* * *

**Złamane promienie**

* * *

To pasuje, myślał Celebrimbor (to tak naprawdę nie były myśli, a majaki, ból, powtórzenia za powtórzeniem, strzępki dawnych pieśni, strzępki obrazów, można je było znienawidzić za to bezustanne powtórzenie, niepowstrzymane, gdyby miał siły nienawidzić, nienawidziłby, ale nie miał i umierał z gorączki i wiedziałby, że umiera, gdyby ból pozwał mu cokolwiek wiedzieć, nie tylko czuć na najbardziej prymitywnym z poziomów, tak prymitywnym jak zwierzęta, jak kamienie, jak trawa, jak chmury, niczym się nie różnicie od much i od gnoju, wy, ukochane dzieci Valarów, powtarzał głos, głos Saurona i tylko Saurona, żadnych innych imion, tak samo głucho, jak wtedy), to tak bardzo pasuje, żebym jednak zginął przez zdradę i żebym sam zdradził. Żebym się pomylił w ocenie sojuszników, zaufał nie tym, co należało.

Strzępki, majaki, powtórzenia. Curufin, Curufin, Curufin – próbował, wcześniej, kiedy jeszcze mógł zebrać myśli (ale nawet teraz to bolało, teraz tylko mniej rozumiał, czemu), próbował rozpaczliwie znaleźć to inne słowo – mój... I ono uciekało, ktoś ze śmiechem rozsypywał zgłoski i sensy, zmieniał w ogniste bicze, w rwane paznokcie, w wyłamane i miażdżone stawy, w kości starte prawie na proszek.

„Mój, mój, mój! mój Jedyny, mój Pierścień, moje błyskotki – a cóż takiego, mój przyjacielu, cóż takiego jest twoje? Już nawet nie informacje, już one nie one, już są moje, pamiętasz?".

Tylko jeszcze nie wszystkie i koniec końców w swoim upadku okazuje się taki, jak oni, zdrajca wszystkich, poza jedną sprawą – zdradził nawet krasnoludy, mimo przyjaźni, jaką go darzyły (tu było imię, ale nie mógł go sobie przypomnieć, bał się sobie przypomnieć), zdradził tych, którzy mu zaufali, nie zdradził w końcu tylko własnej krwi... Tylko, że ją zdradził właśnie na samym początku, zawsze, zawsze nie dość wierny, nie dość wierny Valarom, by powstrzymać dłoń w przystani, nie dość wierny kuzynom, by ocalić okręty, nie dość wierny, by przysiąc, nie dość wierny, by odejść, nie dość wierny, by milczeć...

„Wiesz, czego potrzebuję. Wiesz, co musisz powiedzieć, żebym mógł to skończyć, żebym mógł przestać cię krzywdzić, wiesz, że nie chcę – to tylko kilka słów, kilka zdań, dasz radę, oczywiście, że dasz radę, nawet bez warg; nadal jesteś silniejszy, najsilniejszy, najpiękniejszy, najlepszy i najmądrzejszy, najdoskonalszy kowal Śródziemia; czyż nie jesteś ostatnim z rodu Feanora, czyż to nie mówi samo za siebie? Miałbyś nie dać rady?".

Ognisty Duch. To imię przestało już w głowie Celebrimbora znaczyć cokolwiek poza torturą, poza tym, który zadawał mu cierpienie – i wizja, uczucie bycia dziedzicem ognia, dzieckiem rozżarzonych węgli, żelaza rozpalonego do białości, drwiącego z przerażonych oczu, płynnego metalu lanego wprost na ciało („och, powinieneś docenić, przyjacielu, że ty, który kułeś, teraz jesteś wykuwanym"), wszystko to wydarło mu tylko głuchy, głuchy jęk z ust, bo nie sądził, by mógł mówić, by był w stanie...

„Och, mój przyjacielu, ależ pamiętasz nadal i nadal możesz mówić, nie dałeś się szaleństwu, nie dałeś się szaleństwu, tak samo, jak wtedy w Nargothrondzie, gdzie jako jedyny zachowałeś przytomność wobec obłędu. Pamiętasz tamto i pamiętasz, gdzie ukryłeś swoje ostatnie dzieła – podaj mi miejsce, podaj mi imiona, a będę mógł wreszcie przerwać to wszystko, skończyć, dam ci ukojenie, spokój, dam ci ciemność tak łagodną, jak nigdy dotąd nie czułeś, sen tak pewny, jak jeszcze nie śniłeś, dam ci brak bólu, który uczyni ci świat wspanialszym niż kiedykolwiek, bo teraz wiesz, mój przyjacielu, ogniste duszątko, że brak bólu jest najjaśniejszą rzeczą na tym świecie, że nie ma nic prócz bólu i krótkich sekund wytchnienia".

Silmarile, szepcze coś nagle – i to jest przytomna myśl, prawdziwa myśl, przebiega przez duszę i ciało, jak dreszcz, tak zimna aż parzy – silmarile są najjaśniejsze, silmarile, które ledwo pamięta, zawsze zamknięte w skarbcu, ale one są najjaśniejsze, bo inaczej wszystko, co uczyniono – co było trzeba uczynić – byłoby na próżno i bez sensu, i głupio.

Celebr – nie, Tyelperinquar, tak i tylko tak myślał, myśli o sobie, kiedy myśli naprawdę – mógłby znieść, że wszystko tamto było zbrodnią, może znieść zbrodnię i potępienie, nie może znieść braku sensu, pomyłki, głupoty, nie u tych ludzi.

Nie powiem ci, nie powiem, nie powiem, oto kolejna repetycja, wzmocniona tamtym dotknięciem myśli, nakładana na inne. I oto się wycofuje cudzy głos, z sykiem – „więc jednak się nie wyrzekłeś obłędu, jesteś równie szalony, jak tamci, równie splamiony, nie doznasz ukojenia, nigdy i nigdzie, dla ciebie także nie ma litości" – wraca ból, nieskończenie wiele bólu.

Znów wszystko pierzcha. Cierpienie przekracza granicę – znika, nagle jest tylko magma wrażeń, przeładowanie uczuć, mętne bagno, gdzie się już nie odróżni przyjemności od tortur, wszystko jest jednakie i jakieś dobre, miłe, kojące w tej jednakowości – nagle, przez parę sekund, elf jest szczęśliwy, tym szczęśliwszy, że tamten głos klnie.

A potem wszystko niknie, tym razem ostatecznie.


	2. Chapter 2

Varia: proszę, jak dwa różne podejścia - u Tolkiena jasne, optymistyczne stwierdzenie "no i ich sobie pokochał, jak własne dzieci", a u nas zaraz - Konrad Wallenrod. "Do chrztu mnie trzymał, kochał i pieścił, jak syna", a ja mu rżnąłem kobierce. Cóż. "Wszystko rozerwie nienawiść narodów". No i oczywiście Anglicy to raczej ci, co podbijali, a nasi różnie, a jak wiadomo, podbijającym wizja kochających janczarów jest bardziej na rękę niż mesjanistom.

Eksperymentujemy z czasem narracji, tak nawiasem.

Tytuł inspirowany wierszem Miklavža Komeljego.

* * *

**Zaklinam deszcz, niech cię ochrania**

* * *

— Trzeba było mnie zabić — szepce Elrond.

Kiedy mówi to po raz pierwszy jest już młody, jest śliczny już młodością, nie dzieciństwem, egzotycznie śliczny z powodu domieszki ludzkiej krwi: usta ma trochę zbyt wydatne na elfa, podbródek zbyt kwadratowy, zbyt wyraźnie zaznaczoną linię szczęki. Inny typ siły bije od niego, trochę, niż od elfich wojowników, ale Maglor kochał go, jak własne dziecko, przywykł go kochać, jak własne dziecko, bo przecież oszczędził jego życie – i czy to prawie nie to samo?

— Czemu mnie nie zabiłeś? — kiedy indziej to pytanie jest stłumionym krzykiem, wydartym z gardła, jest taką straszną rozpaczą.

Maglor nie wie, co odpowiedzieć. „Nie miałem dzieci" brzmi jak egoizm. „Nie chciałem mieć kolejnej krwi niewinnych na rękach, miałem dość" – tak samo. Zresztą, może faktycznie zrobił to z egoizmu, ze słabości, z potrzeby posiadania czegoś, co się kocha. Curufin powiedziałby „miałeś arogancką chęć bycia choć raz nie okrutnym, choć raz wzięcia pod uwagę okoliczności, względów, nie tylko twardej przysięgi – och, ale przede wszystkim chciałeś mieć zwierzątko, prawda? Uważaj, zwierzątka lubią gryźć, nad tym, co dość inteligentne, by móc kochać lub nienawidzić, nad tym nigdy nie mamy kontroli, pamiętasz Huana? Pamiętasz mojego syna?".

Praktycznie słyszał głos Curufina, wieczorami, w nocy, ostatnio nawet w jasnym świetle południa. Żadna pieśń nie mogła go odegnać, jego ani innych, ich przemów, napomnień, śmiechu, Ich widmowe głosy towarzyszyły mu częściej, wierniej niż oni za życia, kiedy to los ich roztrącił.

— Uczyniłem, co uczyniłem — odpowiada zawsze.

Widzi, jak rozpacz i zagubienie, i gniew w oczach Elronda tylko się pogłębiają, ciemnieją. I to go boli – tak bardzo – to go boli, każdy smutek tych chłopców (młodzieńców już, musi pamiętać, póki jeszcze ich ma przy sobie, póki nie wybrali ludzkiego losu – bo że wybiorą ludzki nie wątpi, co dobrego dały im w życiu elfy?) dosłownie rozdziera, nigdy nie myślał, że tak można czuć. „Miłość", wzdycha Fingon, „miłość. Czy teraz rozumiesz? Rozumiesz wreszcie?". Ale Maglor nie rozumie, wcale, może dlatego, że Fëanáro (języki się mu mieszają już od dawna, czasem zaczyna pieśń w jednym, kończy w trzecim) był innym ojcem niż Fingolfin. Nie rozumie, ale najwyraźniej dużo ostatnio o tym myśli, bo szepty nawracają do tematu.

Ojciec. Synowie. Bracia. Czy jego ojciec czuł to samo, co on teraz – kiedykolwiek? Przecież, skoro małżeństwo przyniosło mu tyle dzieci... Przecież musiał ich kochać i pragnąć, tylko jakimś okrutnym żartem losu musiało być, że oni sami pozostawali bezdzietni, że nigdy nie zapragnęli rodzin.

Czy Curufinwë, jedyny z nich wszystkich, który się z tej jałowości wyłamał (czy też w imię ojca?), musiał czuć ten gorzki, palący ból, to rozczarowanie sobą, tę niezgłębioną przepaść – i wiedzieć, wiedzieć na pewno, że nic może zrobić, że chociaż niczego nie pragniesz na świecie bardziej niż widzieć swoje dzieci jasnymi i radosnymi, to nic nie możesz zrobić?

„Och, mój słodki bracie", teraz Caranthir, „mój słodki poeto, którego tak kochaliśmy, nie kłam sobie, już za późno, by kłamać, epoki się przewaliły i giniemy, zginęliśmy. Jeśli jesteś jednym z nas, jeśli złożyłeś przysięgę, to nie tyle nic nie możesz zrobić, co raczej stajesz im na przeszkodzie, stajesz się przyczyną klęski".

Głosy milkną, wspomnienia nikną – bo musi wrócić do rzeczywistości, musi, musi, a to nie zawsze proste – i oto jest. Na polanie. Krew wsiąka w ziemię. Elrond stoi naprzeciwko, brudny. Ranny, lekko na szczęście. Zmęczony. Złapali go, tydzień temu, oddalił się, nieopatrznie, z niewielką tylko obstawą (to moja wina, myśli Makalaurë, ucieka ode mnie). Książę Noldorów – wszystkie potęgi świata, jaki to nic nie znaczący tytuł, teraz, nic poza klątwą i zbrodnią – z resztkami swych ludzi ruszył zaraz i oto są, na polanie, oto cały oddzialik ludzi Morgotha leży, zmasakrowany, a Maglor wciąż nie może oddychać z ulgi, że ich dopadli, że tamci nie zdołali jeszcze wjechać w głąb kraju Nieprzyjaciela, skryć się w jego fortecach, przekazać jeńca dalej.

Elrond stoi naprzeciwko, chociaż powinien siedzieć, dopiero co rozcięli mu pęta, jest zmęczony, ranny, brudny. I płacze, łzy lecą mu ciurkiem po spoconej, zakurzonej twarzy, choć głos ma zupełnie spokojny, stalowy, kiedy powtarza w kierunku wyciągniętych przez elfa palców, nie podchodząc bliżej, z mieczem w dłoni, choć Maglor swój już schował, „czemu mnie nie zabiłeś?", w kółko i w kółko, jakby sądził, że tym razem dostanie odpowiedź. Jakby ktokolwiek ją znał, jakby Maglor – którykolwiek z synów Fëanora – mógł kiedykolwiek ją poznać.

„Miłość", szepcze Fingon, a pod nim inny głos, kobiecy, zbyt bolesny, „miłość, moi mali, niemądrzy". Ale to nie była miłość, bo nie można kochać od jednego spojrzenia, można tylko pożądać, a Maglor nigdy, nigdy nie pragnął tych chłopców, nie w ten sposób („nie, nie w ten sposób", śmieje się Celegorm, „tylko jak szczeniąt, jak towarzysza, jak przyjaźni; och, gdybyś nie pragnął nic, gdybyśmy naprawdę nie pragnęli nic dla siebie, tylko dopełnienia jego przysięgi, życie byłoby prostsze!"), pragnął tylko dla nich. Od jakiegoś czasu.

— Zabij mnie — mówi w końcu — jeśli chcesz. Choćby teraz. Nikt nie uczyni ci z tego zarzutu. To ja będę tym, na którego spadła słuszna pomsta. Powstaną o tobie piękne pieśni. Twój lud cię przywita jak bohatera. Pomścisz królestwo swoich rodziców, spełnisz synowski obowiązek...

— Tak, jak wy? Tak, jak spełnialiście go wy, kiedy, kiedy... — Elrond krztusi się na słowie i Malgor chciałby, jak niczego na świecie, wyciągnąć do niego dłoń, pogłaskać po policzku, chciałby móc otrzeć te łzy i krew z kącika warg; wie, że nie ma prawa — ...wyrezaliście moją ojczyznę?

Zabolało, zaboli jeszcze nie raz. Zapada cisza, przeraźliwa cisza, sycząca w kościach.

— Chodźmy do do... do dworu — szepce wreszcie elf. — Cokolwiek postanowisz, trzeba cię opatrzyć. Musisz odespać. I Elros na pewno będzie pragnął poznać twoją decyzję, kiedy już wróci z moim bratem.

Chłopak nie mówi nic, tylko łzy dalej lecą mu po zaciętej, zimnej twarzy. Ani drgnie. Potem powoli opuszcza miecz. Nic nie mówi, łez jakby mniej. Krew w kąciku wargi zakrzepła. Elrond stoi jeszcze chwilę, a potem wymija Maglora szerokim łukiem. Wsiada na konia, lekko, zgrabnie, ale demonstracyjnie, jakby próbował ukryć osłabienie. Nikt z elfów nie komentuje ani tego popisu, ani poprzedniej sceny. Milczą całą drogę, chociaż trwa kilka dni.

Milczenie przeciąga się na dwór, przynajmniej to między Elrondem a Maglorem, ale to nikogo nie dziwi, to nie pierwszy raz. Dwór nie jest wielki, ale wystarczająco duży, by dać radę się unikać. Całkowicie, bo Elrond zaczyna jadać w kuchni.

Maitimo przysyła list, że przyjadą z Elrosem na zimę. Już, zaraz, na dniach. Przysyła tylko jeden list – a Maglor tak się boi widoku chłopca, że przekazuje informację przez służących.

I tej nocy, kiedy gra i śpiewa półgłosem, w półmroku, zamiast wspominać, bo jest tchórzem, tak, aż takim tchórzem, w noc po liście Elrond przychodzi. Cicho, Maglor go nie słyszy, nie ma szansy uciec, udać zamyślenia, wymigać się sługami. Elrond przychodzi cicho, cichuteńko, staje w drzwiach i po prostu patrzy. Elf przez chwilę rozważa granie dalej, udawanie, że to jeszcze jeden z tych dni, gdy inni chcą go po prostu posłuchać – ale nie może w końcu własnej małości, własnego upadku. Odkłada instrument. Czeka. Wie, oczywiście, że powinien zacząć, bo jest starszy, bo jest winny. Wiedza nic nie pomaga.

— Wiedzieli, kim jestem — stwierdza wreszcie Elrond. — Ci, którzy mnie porwali. Mieli dla mnie propozycję.

Musiał sobie przygotować, powtarzać nawet te kilka słów, bo brzmią, jak recytowane: płynnie, bez emocji, bez cienia zaangażowania. Jak małe dziecko, wyuczone cudzoziemskiego wierszyka, nic nie rozumiejące.

— Wiesz jaką? Domyślasz się może? — Pytanie sprawia wrażenie całkowicie retorycznego.

Zresztą, Maglor i tak nie miałby odpowiedzi. Jak zawsze. Ale chłopak czeka, uprzejmie, czeka, aż cisza ich znowu opadnie, nabierze pętającej mocy. Wtedy kontynuuje.

— Zaproponowali mi – ich pan zaproponował, mówiąc przez ich usta – że dadzą mi zemstę, słuszną, należną mi zemstę. Zaproponowali mi, żebym wprowadził oddziały do waszego... księstewka, żebym wskazał im tajemne drogi, żeby krew Noldorów spłukała krew mojego ludu, żebyście raz posmakowali zdrady, którą tylu uraczyliście. Obiecywali bezpieczeństwo mojemu bratu. Obiecywali, że zostawią noldorskich książąt mojemu mieczowi, mojemu gniewowi, mojemu świętemu prawu. Obiecywali mi wolność dla mojego ludu, który nawet pod panowaniem Morgotha miałby zachować swoje prawa, jako jego sojusznik, jako moje dominium, należne mi w końcu z urodzenia. Mówili nade wszystko, że to przecież mój obowiązek. Wobec rodziców i wobec ludu, któremu, jako senior, winnym jest opiekę.

Elf już wie, jak to się skończy i tylko czeka uderzenia. Jak zawsze, myśli ze zmęczeniem, jak całe to życie tutaj.

— Nie mówili tak pięknie, jak ty, oczywiście — oznajmia bezlitośnie Elrond.

Oczywiście. „Mówili to samo" trwa w tej ciszy, niewypowiedziane, bo i wypowiadane być nie musi.

— Przez tyle lat sam o tym myślałem — kontynuuje chłopak. — Przez tyle lat marzyłem, zastanawiałam się, rozważałem. Przez tyle lat moja zemsta, mój obowiązek wisiały nade mną. Słyszałem krzyk mojej matki we śnie. Słyszałem jęki pomordowanych, chociaż na jawie nie pamiętałem nic, ani słowa, ani obrazu. Nie pamiętałem mojego ludu, pókiście swoimi politycznymi machinacjami nas do niego ponownie nie wprowadzili. Myślałem tyle razy, by was zabić. Sądziłem, że muszę. — Pauza. — Nadal tak sądzę. Może. Ale kiedy moje najskrytsze pragnienia, moje powinności zostały mi wyłożone, zostały mi dane – przez Nieprzyjaciela! zląkłem się. On nie daje nic dobrego, nic, z czego nie wynikałby zysk dla niego, a zguba dla świata. Nic, co nie byłoby skażone. A potem jeszcze twoje słowa... — cichy śmiech, raczej nieplanowany. — Ale wtedy byłem już zdecydowany. Chyba. Mój obowiązek czy pragnienie, nieważne, nie mogę za nim podążać, skoro jest też pragnieniem Morgotha.

„I twoim" zostało ładnie wplecione w milczenie, w nieporuszone powietrze komnaty, nagle dusznej.

— Myślę, że słusznym jest, abyś wiedział — kończy spokojnie Elrond. — To samo powiem Elrosowi.

Żeby Maglor wiedział – co właściwie? Że jest już jak podwładni Morgotha, jak sam Nieprzyjaciel, że myśli, jak on, i kusi, jak on, jak on przeklęty i przeklinany? „Nic nowego pod gwiazdami", mówi cały chór głosów, cały chór głosów, zmieszany, jak muzyka, „nic nowego pod gwiazdami, prawda, nasz drogi bracie, kuzynie, przyjacielu?".

Nic nowego pod gwiazdami. Kiedyś, dawno, uznałby to za piękny wers, idealny jako inspiracja dla pieśni. Teraz prawie już nie tworzy nowych. Byłyby zbyt smutne, zbyt skażone, byłyby zbyt przepojone cudzymi słowami, tymi widmowymi głosami. Śpiewałby pieśni majaków, nie własne ani nie wspomnień. Pieśni obłędu, może.

Elrond czekał – długo – i nie doczekał się reakcji. Nagle coś w nim pęka, skacze ku elfowi, chwyta za szaty, tak mocno, kłykcie zaciśniętych w pięści dłoni mu bieleją.

— Dlaczego nas nie zabiłeś? — pyta; tym razem mocno, wyraźnie, tym razem krzycząc. — Dlaczego nas, mnie zmuszasz, żebym... — głos się mu nagle załamuje. — Przecież musiałeś wiedzieć, że będziemy musieli, ze wszystkich istot – ty najbardziej... Musiałeś wiedzieć...

Słowa się rwą, łzy błyszczą w kącikach oczu, lecz jeszcze nie spadają, lecz palce zaciskają się nadal tak samo mocno, prawie rwąc materiał. Maglor nie wie, czy łzy spadną, a ręce puszczą, kiedykolwiek. Wie, że chciałby przytulić chłopca, że chciałby ukołysać jego ból, przegnać precz, zapewnić bezpieczeństwo i szczęście, że widzieć słuszne łzy w tych oczach to jest za dużo, to jest nie do zniesienia, a równocześnie, wie, to jest właśnie sprawiedliwe, to jest nawet nie kara, na karę przyjdzie pora, to tylko konsekwencja jego czynów, że jego to i tak pewnie boli mniej niż mężczyznę, nie, jeszcze młodzieńca (jeszcze chociaż chwilę, błaga, jeszcze chwilę nie dorosłego), że to tamtego skazał na rozdarcie i cierpienie, że to jemu, nie sobie, winien jest współczucie, że jednak faktycznie jest potwornym egoistą – „jak wszyscy artyści", kpi Caranthir.

Elrond coś mówi, tylko trudno rozeznać słowa, pomieszane smutkiem, łzami i wściekłością, wargami, zębami zaciśniętymi tak, że zgłoski ledwo przez nie przechodzą. Jednak Maglor rozumie, rozumie...

— A teraz widzę, że i tego nie mogę, skoro – skoro Jego nienawidzę nawet bardziej...

...i wolałby nie. Bo jest tchórzem, okropnym, godnym pogardy tchórzem. Musi być, inaczej nie przetrwałby tak długo, kiedy wszyscy inni pomarli – wszyscy, poza Meadhrosem, ale on miał swój udział w cierpieniu, on jakby umarł i wrócił, a jego, Makalaurëgo, tchórzostwo musiało ocalić, musiało skazać na to życie wśród ruin.

— Dlaczego ty nic nigdy nie mówisz?! — teraz chłopak wrzeszczy, naprawdę wrzeszczy, potrząsa elfem gwałtownie, łzy jeszcze czekają.

Pobudzi służbę, na pewno już pobudził, uświadamia sobie Maglor. Pewnie czekają w korytarzu. Pewnie doniosą Elrosowi i Maitimo, gdy tamci przyjadą – ale przecież oni nie będą nawet zaskoczeni.

Maedhrosa Elrond nienawidzi inaczej, prościej: za mord w Przystani. Tylko. Żadnych komplikacji, żadnej sprzeczności.

Maglor żałuje, że nie umiał ani nie umie, choć podobno jest tak doskonałym pieśniarzem, przekazać chłopcu tej prostej prawdy, że nie ma za co być wdzięcznym, że to nie była łaska, a ich, Noldorów, psi obowiązek, że to egoizm i naprawdę, naprawdę, niech Elrond nie odczuwa nic z tego powodu. Zabili mu krajan. Tylko to się liczy.

— Powiedzże coś! — to z kolei to już nie jest wrzask, tylko coś dalej, choć nadal głośne, rozwibrowane: już prawie jęk, szloch, granice histerii, łzy już ciekną chłopcu po twarzy.

Maglor jest tchórzem, owszem, ale ten widok, ten dźwięk jest najgorszą, najboleśniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Maglor jest tchórzem, owszem – dlatego nie może tego znieść, nie może tego wytrzymać, nie może dopuścić.

Tamten unosi rękę (by mnie spoliczkować, rozumie elf, słusznie, doprawdy, należy się mi za to wszystko, za milczenie, za wahanie, za nieumiejętność, za mój egoizm, za kolejne rzezie), akurat w tej samej sekundzie, w której Makalaurë wreszcie daje radę wykrztusić z siebie:

— Nie mogłem. Wtedy. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby was zabito. Po prostu nie mogłem. Nie wiem, czemu. Nie wiem. Przepraszam — dodaje, bo widzi, niedowierzające rozczarowanie w oczach Elronda.

Lata milczenia, teraz minuty milczenia, a gdy wreszcie wielki pieśniarz Noldorów, Maglor, przemówił, oto, na co go stać. Na stwierdzenie „nie wiem". Zostawienie z niczym. Gorszym niż poprzednie, bo w poprzednim była choć nadzieja na uzyskanie odpowiedzi, na to, że takowa istnieje. „A nadzieja jest wszystkim", tłumaczy cicho Fingon, „i wszyscy się o tym przekonaliśmy, prawda?".

— Przepraszam — powtarza elf, głucho, głupio, bez nadziei. — Ja po prostu nie mogłem. Nie mogłem — mówiąc, szuka uzasadnień, jakichkolwiek, byleby przytłumić rozczarowanie w spojrzeniu rozmówcy — stać się mordercą dzieci. Z zimną krwią. Nie mogłem upaść tak nisko, dopuścić, byśmy upadli tak nisko, jako ród, jako istoty...

— Czyli chodziło tylko o twoją pychę? O dumę domu Fëanora? O waszą słynną arogancję? Tę samą, która kazała wam mordować, palić, niszczyć, prześladować moich bliskich w pierwszym rzędzie – ona ci kazała nie upadać jeszcze niżej? Bo czemu, bo jaśnie pan płaszcz sobie poplami? — syczy Elrond z mieszaniną drwiny oraz nienawiści.

Co właściwie cieszy Maglora, bo zmywa chłopcu z twarzy rozczarowanie, tłumi ból. O tak, gniew jest dobrym sposobem, nawet jeśli przynosi tylko krótkotrwałą ulgę.

Zresztą, może Elrond ma rację, może chodziło o to, by nie spaść do poziomu Nieprzyjaciela, orków, jego ludzi, może chodziło o pychę, może wszystkich zasad przestrzegali tylko z pychy, nie z miłości, może cała ich etyka, słynny honor Noldorów, chronił – chroni, jakimiś strzępkami przerdzewiałej zbroi i spłowiałego, połatanego, poszarpanego sztandaru – nie pragnienie dobra, a czystą arogancję. Możliwe. Maglor nie wiedział, a teraz to zresztą bez znaczenia.

Elrond potrząsa nim znowu, znów wściekły. Do elfa dochodzi odległa myśl, że przecież to tylko chłopiec, słabszy, znacznie gorzej znający walkę, że mógłby go z łatwością przytrzymać, odepchnąć. Ale nie jest w stanie, zupełnie, już nie chodzi nawet o rację - zabijał nieraz tych, którzy mieli rację - po prostu nie mógłby podnieść ręki, nie na niego, uczucie go dławi i pęta.

„Ach, a tak bardzo wszyscy nie rozumieliście", mruczy Curufin, jak najedzony, zadowolony kot, „czemu po prostu nie wyciągnąłem Celebrimbora za uszy, skoro tak mi go potem brakowało".

— Nie wiem, czemu wtedy nie mogłem — szepcze z rozpaczą, bezmyślnie — ale potem cię – ale teraz cię kocham. Jak syna. Ciebie i Elrosa.

Eru, jaki to egoizm, jaka to podłość, uświadamia sobie, ledwie słowa umykają mu z ust, ledwie widzi szok, który wyrywa chłopcu tępy jęk z ust i na moment osusza nawet łzy; elf dobrze wie, że tylko na moment. To podłość, używać takich słów, kiedy od lat Elrond błaga go o wytłumaczenie, nie może żyć z powodu zwykłej opieki, to czysta podłość, bo krzywdzi, nic nie tłumaczy, manipuluje, tak nędznie manipuluje, nawet, jeśli jest prawdą. W ustach synów Fëanora nawet prawda, nawet miłość się staje trucizną, najwyraźniej.

Ciekawe, czy Curufin też się do niej zniżył, myśli Maglor, czy też żebrał, błagał tym jednym czasownikiem; pewnie nie. I się poprawia, próbuje naprawić.

— Twoi rodzice cię kochali — zapewnia. — Kochają. I są z ciebie dumni, cokolwiek zrobisz, będą cię kochać, będą...

Słyszy gorzki śmiech. Wie, że skusił.

— Moi rodzice kochali żeglugę i silmarile. Zupełnie, jak wy wszyscy.

Zapada przeraźliwa cisza.

— Jakie to ma znaczenie — pyta po chwili Elrond, nagle bardzo znużonym tonem, puszczając elfa, odchodząc o dwa kroki — czy się wybiera Valarów – silmarile – cokolwiek – po to, by walczyć dla nich czy przeciwko nim? Tak czy inaczej się wybiera tamto.

Nie, wcale nie, przypomina sobie elf – a może sobie kłamie – może ojciec wybrał silmarile, ale myśmy wybrali jego, rodzinę, myśmy jego – siebie nawzajem – kochali przecież. Fingon tym razem milczy, lecz Malgor przysiągłby, że widzi jego smutny uśmiech.

Elrond za to łagodnieje, jakby poprzedni wybuch zużył mu wszystkie siły.

— Kochaliście siebie nawzajem — szepce.

Elf pojmuje, że ostatnie słowa musiał powiedzieć na głos. Albo odsłonić myśli.

— I się wzajemnie przeklęliście tą miłością, z tej miłości — dodaje chłopak drwiąco, z dziecinną jeszcze trafnością, dziecinnym okrucieństwem. — Czy teraz przeklinasz, chcesz przekląć, mnie?

Bardzo starannie unika powtórzenia słów Maglora, tego „kocham", co jest zupełnie zrozumiałe, słuszne, co jest normalnym odruchem odsunięcia dłoni od rozżarzonych węgli i elf się nienawidzi jeszcze bardziej za te nieroztropne wyznanie sprzed chwili. Tak, Makalaurëmu jest lżej, ale Elrondowi znacznie, znacznie trudniej, widzi to, widzi, jak chłopak powoli się zamyka we własnych myślach, znowu, jak próbuje zrozumieć, jak już nawet nie oczekuje odpowiedzi.

— Nigdy — zapewnia wojownik zdławionym głosem — nigdy nie chciałem...

— Wybrałeś nas — przerywa mu młodzieniec, raptem pobladłszy. — Moja własna matka wybrała silmarile, ale ty wziąłeś mnie i Elrosa. — Osuwa się na podłogę, obok siedziska Maglora, wygląda tak strasznie słabo, jakby konkluzja, do której doszedł, wyssała z niego całe życie. — I nawet nie wiesz, dlaczego. Po prostu... po prostu powtórzyłeś tamto. Nie miałeś już rodziny, to sobie przygarnąłeś nową. — Wzrok ma wbity w ciemny prostokąt drzwi, mówi, ot, tak, w przestrzeń. — Nie miałeś już ojca ani młodszych braci, to postanowiłeś schwytać coś na kształt synów.

— Nie — zapewnia elf, bo nawet jeśli to prawda, część prawdy, to tak wykręcona, tak pokrętnie przedstawiona, że się zmienia w śmierć. — Nie, tak nie było.

Mówi słabo, nie przekonuje nawet siebie. Co dopiero Elronda. Który zresztą chyba i tak nie słucha.

— Jesteś jedynym... jedyną istotą, która wybrała nas — ciągnie z chłodną rozpaczą — a nawet nie wiesz, dlaczego. Bez powodu. Bo tak. Przez wzgląd na siebie, na swoją samotność albo swoją dumę.

— Nie — powtarza głucho Malgor, już nawet się nie łudzi, iż przekona chłopca, chce mu tylko przerwać, by nie musieć tego słuchać, bo Eru, Jedyny, ból tego – tego dziecka – aż parzy, jego ból jest torturą gorszą niż wszystkie, których elf w życiu zaznał. — Nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie mów tak. To... to nieprawda.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu chłopak posłusznie milknie. Malgor nie ma odwagi na niego spojrzeć, nie ma odwagi go dotknąć. Po kilku minutach Elrond wzdycha ciężko, wstaje na nogi i rusza ku drzwiom, nawet nie odwróciwszy głowy w stronę elfa. Porażka, klęska, kolejna do nanizania na naszyjnik zwany „życiem synów Feanora".

— Nie wiem — stwierdza nagle Maglor, na ślepo próbując coś w tym schemacie zmienić — co miałbym ci powiedzieć, żeby ukoić twój ból. Nie wiem – zupełnie nie wiem, jak miałbym się zachować, żeby do niego nie dopuścić. Gdybym potrafił, gdybym wiedział, zrobiłbym to. Przepraszam cię. Ale odmawiam uwierzenia – nigdy, nigdy nie uwierzę – że zabić ciebie i Elrosa byłoby dobrze, że to byłoby wyjście. Że świat bez was byłby lepszym miejscem. Bo wiem, na pewno, że świat bez waszego śmiechu, nawet jeśli mi nie jest dane go słuchać, świat bez twojej inteligencji, twojej zdolności osądu i wyciągania wniosków, i widzenia wszystkiego w szerszym planie, dostrzegania połączeń... albo bez zdecydowania Elrosa, bez jego dobroci, bez jego entuzjazmu – to byłby znacznie gorszy świat. Beze mnie, być może, byłby lepszy. Ale nie bez was. Nigdy nie bez was.

„Och, zdradziecki bracie", syczy Curufin, „czyż tego samego nie mówiłeś o naszym ojcu? Czy wszyscy tego nie czuliśmy?". Zabawna rzecz, ale tym razem nie Fingon, a Finrod kontruje: „Miłość to nie jest wąski przesmyk, miłość to morze, niebo, wiatr. Można nią obdarzyć wielu ludzi, kuzynie. Bez hierarchii".

— Przepraszam, że cię krzywdzę — prawie mruczy, słabo, głupio, sam się sobie dziwiąc, że w ogóle się waży: Elrond wszakże zastygł i słucha, nadal zwrócony plecami. — Bardzo przepraszam. Nic nigdy nie zmaże mojej winy. Ale nic nigdy od was nie chciałem dla siebie, pragnąłem tylko dla was. Dalej pragnę. I wszystko, co uczyniłem, czyniłem nie ze złej woli, lecz nieumiejętności. Nie sądzę, by było to usprawiedliwieniem czy pociechą, masz chyba jednak prawo wiedzieć. Jeśli nie umiałem dać ci szczęścia, jeśli cię przygniotłem ciężarem, to niech mi Eru wybaczy – ty nie musisz – ale masz chyba prawo wiedzieć, że nigdy nie pragnąłem dla ciebie nic, poza samą radością, samym szczęściem, miodem, kwiatami, pieśnią i gwiazdami tego świata. Nic innego dla was nie pragnąłem. Przepraszam, że osiągnąłem efekt przeciwny od zamierzonego. Ale ty — szepce wreszcie — nie musisz mi za nic odpłacać. Nie masz wobec mnie długu. Możesz mnie nienawidzić i twoja nienawiść będzie słuszna.

A potem milknie na moment. Elrond wciąż stoi w drzwiach. Unosi rękę do oczu, ramiona drżą mu leciutko, tak leciutko, że gdyby nie wyostrzony latami polowań i wojaczki wzrok Malgora, elf nigdy by tego nie dostrzegł, nie w słabo oświetlonym pokoju. Ale widzi, widzi.

Eru, gdyby mógł sprawić, że chłopiec przestanie płakać – to co? złożyłby kolejną przysięgę, rozpoczął kolejny bunt, dokonał kolejnej rzezi?

— Przepraszam — mówi raz jeszcze, słowo ciąży mu w ustach, lepi się do warg, zastyga w krtani, jednak powtarza je raz jeszcze.

A potem znów, znowu, wciąż i wciąż, powtarza to słowo dziesiątki razy, bo już nie słyszy innych, nie widzi innego sposobu, nie umie tłumaczyć, to może chociaż wyrazić żal, więc przeprasza, przeprasza, niechże i tysiąc razy przeprosi, wyrazy zaczynają się rwać, plątać. głos przechodzi w ochrypły szept, żadnego w tym piękna, uroku ani melodii, ale tak chyba właśnie jest słusznie...

Elrond, otarłszy chyba łzy, gwałtownie się obraca.

— Nie nienawidzę cię — oznajmia czystym, spokojnym głosem. — Wszystkie potęgi świata mi świadkiem, że próbowałem i chciałem, i wzbudzałem w sobie nienawiść na miliony sposobów — parska gorzkim śmiechem. — Rżnąłem tapety, podpalałem dywany, psułem, tłukłem, sabotowałem – w takiej głupiutkiej, dziecinnej zemście. Ty i Maedhros zawsze mi to puszczaliście płazem, pamiętam — wzdycha ciężko. — Ale w końcu nie umiałem cię znienawidzić naprawdę. Niechże mi mój lud wybaczy – moi rodzice, jak sądzę, nie mają specjalnie prawa czegokolwiek ode mnie żądać, ale mój lud... Mój lud i wszyscy, których zamordowałeś w moim domu, niech oni mi wybaczą, jeśli mogą, jeśli zechcą, bo cię nie nienawidzę.

Składa Maglorowi bardzo oficjalne życzenia dobrej nocy. Znika w korytarzu, a elf uświadamia sobie, że wstrzymywał oddech. Wypuszcza teraz powietrze, powoli, bierze głęboki wdech. Parę razy. Uspokaja sam siebie. Jest przecież stary, doświadczony, sterany życiem, myśli z iskierką humoru.

I nie może się uwolnić od nadziei – tyle razy się przekonywał, że nie dla nich nadzieja, ale jednak tę małą iskierkę nie tak łatwo zabić – iż jednak coś drgnęło, coś zmieniło po tej rozmowie. Że jeszcze kiedyś, może, dane mu będzie znowu widzieć, jak Elrond się uśmiecha, słyszeć jego beztroski śmiech. A jeśli nawet nie jemu, to przynajmniej innym, elfom, ludziom, światu.


End file.
